


A Distraction from Duty

by kwamii



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladrien June, ladybug is just marinette here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwamii/pseuds/kwamii
Summary: Ladybug takes a tumble during an akuma attack, and Adrien Agreste is there for her when she comes to.





	A Distraction from Duty

**Author's Note:**

> A new month, a new set of prompts! This is what I live for.
> 
> 'Sorry I wasn't paying attention because your face is so distracting'

Of all the things that Ladybug had ever imagined would go wrong, it certainly wasn't this.

And of all the people that should be there in the aftermath, it certainly wasn't _him_.

And she certainly, certainly was not in any state to take it all in.

"Are you okay?" she heard distantly, as though through a sheet of water. It wasn't that she was out of it - well, she was a little bit out of it, to be fair, falling two storeys could do that to a girl - because her vision was clear. Razor sharp, in fact. Maybe that was the issue. 

The sight of Adrien Agreste was muddling enough from a distance, but like this, right over her... that single strand that flopped into his eyes, a redness that kissed his cheeks, the slight imprint of teeth in his lower lip, the... ugh, the _him_. She could die. Maybe she _had_ died. She had fallen from a rooftop, after all. It wasn't too far a stretch.

" _Am_ I okay?"

"I mean, you fell quite far..."

"That's about the only thing I know right now," she groaned, pushing herself up onto her elbows, closer into Adrien's body heat, without really meaning to. A new redness swept across them both (thank goodness for the mask, it wouldn't betray her). Make that two things she knew: Adrien smelled delicious, and slightly sweaty.

"You were fighting an akuma, but then something went wrong."

She jerked to attention, "Chat! Where's Chat?"

"He, uh, he's disappeared for a bit. Like he does, after he uses Catacylsm."

Ladybug glanced to the side, quiet. She couldn't hear her earrings flashing, so she relaxed. She could afford a moment to get her wits back together, "And why are you here? Not that I mind, of course! In fact I kind of like you!" she squeaked.

Eyes widened, "What?"

"Like _it_. Someone protecting me for once."

The laugh was a little strained, hidden behind a cough, and it didn't do much to ease his expression. Though, of course, only Adrien could look cute when he was shocked and perhaps, it seemed, a little uncomfortable, "I think you might have a little concussion. You should rest."

She shook her head, "No, Paris needs me. I need to get back to it soon."

"No, stay here for a little bit," he said, somehow looking directly at her while also desperately looking away, "I really don't think you're ready to go back yet. It didn't even look like you were paying attention in the fight itself. In fact, I think that's why you fell."

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention because your face is so distracting."

Beat.

Then her hands flew up to her face, blotting out the new crimson that was definitely not of her mask. She scrabbled away from him, bouncing clumsily to her feet with a squeak, "Just the congestion speaking! I mean the concession... the, uh, the conniption, the, the, the..."

His voice vaulted up an octave, "Concussion."

"Conduction! Yeah, uh, maybe you were right about that! Not that I, uh, find your face... I mean, why would I even... anyway, thanks for making sure I'm okay! Because I'm perfectly okay!" she exclaimed, beaming widely and whirling around to crash face-first into a dumpster. She darted back remarkably quickly, flashed an 'ok' with her fingers, "Just great!"

And Ladybug careened off to rescue Paris, leaving Adrien with a serious rush of blood into his brain, that he absently supposed might prove fatal. Ladybug had this dizzying effect on him often, but he didn't think he'd ever blushed this hard. Maybe it was the connection - the concussion! - speaking, but his heart had leapt into his throat and lodged there and was pulsing into his eardrums. Ladybug... liked him? Or at least found him attractive? No way.

It had to be the concussion. She'd fallen two floors, and she hadn't allowed herself time to recover. She was just saying things. Thinking things. Just things, nothing more.

But later that afternoon, when Chat Noir rejoined the fight, he noticed a new billboard featuring a certain model suspiciously close to where his teammate had lost her footing.

And knowing his lady could be so affected by that face made him feel invincible.


End file.
